


To the Limit

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble Collection, Food, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He should’ve started to bring something for a snack too but, after all, he found incredibly funnier to keep seeing Yuto getting mad whenever he managed to swipe food from under his nose.





	To the Limit

**_1 – Challenge One_ **

“Did someone see the Danish I brought for a snack?”

Yuto had entered the dressing room with a pretty worrisome scowl.

Whatever expression that wasn’t a smile, after all, resulted worrisome on his face.

The others shook their heads and he must’ve actually deemed them not guilty, since he just went out the room muttering something about his food that kept disappearing.

While the others went back to what they were doing before getting interrupted, Kei kept staring at the door with a triumphant smile on his face.

He should’ve started to bring something for a snack too but, after all, he found incredibly funnier to keep seeing Yuto getting mad whenever he managed to swipe food from under his nose.

 

**_2 – The Second Attack_ **

“Yamada said you’ve left me some pastries from those his mother sent us.” Nakajima told Kei, looking bothered.

He had known Ryosuke’s mother long enough to know she surely had baked enough for them all, and he had eaten them so many times to know he wanted them, right now.

Food was something one shouldn’t have played around with, not with him.

Kei raised his eyebrows, looking innocent.

“I don’t know what’s happened, Yutti. I swear that since a few minutes ago yours were still there!”

Yuto looked at his bandmate, doubtful.

“Your face’s stained of cream, Kei.” he pointed out then, allusive, but the elder shrugged.

“It’s from those which were _rightfully_ mine. I didn’t eat any more than that.”

Yuto’s face got red, while the annoyance turned to irritation.

“Kei, just admit it please... you’ve eaten them!” he complained, indignant, while the other shrugged again.

“I could’ve done that, actually, but...” he graciously cleaned the cream off his face. “You can’t prove it, can you Yutti?” he asked, smiling mischievously, then he got out of the room, still looking victoriously.

Yuto bit his lip, his face even redder now.

He was going to pay.

Oh, he was.

 

**_3 – Revenge_ **

“The other day I’ve asked Kota some daifukus, and this morning he’s gone and bought them for me... I brought them, I can’t wait to eat them!”

Kei was walking down the studios’ hallways with Daiki, an open smile on his face.

Once he got inside the greenroom he walked straight to his bag, looking for the daifukus he was talking about.

He carefully searched the pocket where he remembered he had put them, but he couldn’t find them.

Wincing, he kept looking.

He emptied the entire content of the back on the table, then he had to surrender to the fact that, actually, the daifukus weren’t there.

Irritated, he turned to look at the others, ready to burst, when he saw Yuto getting closer with a devilish look on his face.

And then he understood.

“Nakajima Yuto... give my daifukus back to me, now.” he hissed, the tone of who’s about to lose his cool.

Yuto shrugged, raising his eyebrow in a precise imitation of Kei’s innocent expression.

“Me? Taking your daifukus? How can you even think about something like that, Inoo-chan?” he said, sugared, then he chuckled. “Gochisousama deshita, Kei-chan!” he added, then he rushed out the door.

Kei kept still for a moment, thinking he had deserved that.

Just a moment.

Then he chased after him.


End file.
